


Come with me

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merman Moriarty, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人鱼AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一个晚上•Mycroft坐在窗边

 

他看到Jim远远地从海里浮上来，大海汹涌的波涛隐藏了他的表情，只有偶尔路过的闪电透露了他的来意。

又或者Mycroft本来就知道，Jim是来邀请他去人鱼的世界。

他和Jim已经认识了很久，但没有人知道Jim的存在，他就像一道烟雾，有时甚至让Mycroft觉得那是他众多噩梦实体化的一种幻觉。

 

第一次遇见Jim是在海滩，他在那里散步思考着一些问题，突然就看到了不远处坐着那个男人。他皱眉，这里是皇家海滩，怎么会有陌生人？仿佛感应到Mycroft的疑惑，他转了过来。天哪，那是怎样一双眼睛！Mycroft瞬间就忘记了他应该质问他为何在此。他向Mycroft招招手，Mycroft回过神来的时候自己已经走了过去。那双黑色的眼睛，就像是盛满了月光的黑色水潭，Mycroft觉得它们会发光。走近了他才发现，那个男人没有腿，他腰部以下是一条鱼尾，正晃晃悠悠随着海水漂浮着，让Mycroft更惊讶了。

他是人鱼！

作为王位继承人他本不应该知道这些关于神魔鬼怪的事，但是Mycroft博览群书，不仅是那些正统的书，还有许多民间杂典。他在书上看到过人鱼的插图，和他现在看到的一点都不像。书中的他们，有一头海藻一样拨乱纠缠的长发，青色的皮肤寒冷而滑腻，面孔美艳而妖媚嘴唇像浆果一样鲜红，指甲长而锋利牙齿和鲨鱼的一样。

可是眼前的人和那些毫无关系，除了美丽的面孔。

他头发短而柔软，略微被风吹干在额前翘起，皮肤只是苍白了一些，看起来光滑而完美。脸上除却那摄人心魂的双眼外，嘴唇只是淡淡的粉色，对着Mycroft笑的时候露出了整齐的牙齿。指间确实有蹼，但是指甲被修的短短的，鱼尾是蓝绿色，阳光下有彩虹在上面跳跃。要不是他那双不寻常的双眼，他的面孔其实可以算平凡，美艳就更谈不上了。Mycroft也在书中读到，人鱼的眼睛，有着不可思议的魔力，不管它们是还镶在眼窝里，还是被人挖出来。

那皮肤看起来触感柔软，Mycroft不受控制地将手覆了上去，他想象中更光滑，这个常年呆在水下的生物。

人鱼收起了一半微笑好奇地盯着他，扯住那只放在自己身上的手仔细端详着。

他将他们手心叠在一起，他的手掌比Mycroft小上一圈，中间被撑开的蹼是和鱼尾一样的颜色，是一层半透明的粘膜。他抬起头迅速地看了眼Mycroft，之后突然把他的手放入口中。Mycroft被吓了一跳，他以为他的手指会被咬断，他等着那阵剧痛，抽搐起脸颊。然而他等到的是舌头，人鱼将他修长的中指和无名指含在口中，仰头看着他好笑地将脸缩成一团。那条舌头在他手指下面滑来滑去仔细地抚摩着指纹，他干脆用嘴唇将它们完全包裹住。Mycroft疑惑地看着他，现在那人鱼眯起眼舌头灵活地在他指腹、指间乱窜着，嘴唇微微蠕动着被一点外溢的唾液沾湿了。而他的眼睛半眯着，好像Mycroft的手指十分的美味，他正在享受着一顿大餐。

这样一想Mycroft赶紧将手指抽了出来，他没料到Mycroft会这么做‘呜’地将它们吐了出来。他的呜咽加上略微失望的眼神让Mycroft心软起来，手上沾有他的唾液，还有一丝和他的嘴唇连在一起。

“你是谁？”Mycroft看着眼前这个小东西，他为什么会到这里来？

人鱼只是在喉咙里翻滚了一些更多的Mycroft听不懂的‘呜呜’声，将他那两条细长的眉毛皱在一起。

Mycroft心里立刻毫不犹豫地产生了要带他去皇宫的欲望，就在他这么想的时候人鱼借着一旁不知何时涌上来的潮水消失在了水中。

留Mycroft一个人站在海边又看了好久。 

 

后来一个晚上他站在露台上欣赏夜空，面前宽广的水池里的一声响动吸引了他。

前些天的那尾人鱼正浮出水面看着他。

他只是浅浅地将头探出来，水只在他鼻子上面晃动着，这让Mycroft猜不出他现在是什么表情。

Mycroft单膝跪下将身体俯低，朝他伸出一只手掌。

“过来，”他向他慢慢招着手。

他游近了些，直到Mycroft又招招手。

这晚的月亮又大又亮映满了整个水池，他的眼睛变得意味不明。最终他来到池边将手指搭在那上面，然后渐渐抬高身体将自己裸露在月光下，Mycroft几乎屏住了呼吸。先是他的那张脸，水珠顺着嘴唇滚落了，然后从逐渐慢慢浮出水面的脖子、胸口滑落到腰上去。

他在水池边撑住自己，离Mycroft如此之近，他再一低头就能碰到他。

“你真大胆，敢跑到这里来，你是怎么来的？”他将粘在他面颊上头发拨去耳后，人鱼依然用含糊的不清的‘呜呜’回答他。

“你不会说话。”Mycroft为他能亲眼看到并且触摸到神话中的生物而感到惊奇。

Mycroft再也没在海边遇见过Jim，后来他都直接来皇宫找他。

 

他转头看了眼枕头上的皇冠，那是他即将成为国王的证明。这半个月以来，他带着Sherlock一直航行于他的领地，最后他将回到皇宫举行加冕典礼。他知道Jim一定会阻止他，Jim想要他和他走，从此以后一直生活在水下。

其实这和波涛暗涌的大海一样，他和Jim，表面上看起来平静，实际上暗中的较量从未停过。又或者，这一切开始就只是他的一厢情愿，他这样欺骗自己，几乎没有发现他并没有自责的必要。从谎言中诞生的阴谋，本来不就是这样才对吗？

当他再次把目光投向窗外的时候，Jim已经不见了，同时他在闪电的间隙中看见了一行湿滑的脚印。

通向了Sherlock的房间。


	2. 第二个晚上•海面风平浪静

昨夜Mycroft冲入Sherlock房间的时候他什么发现，只有熟睡的Sherlock。

Jim不在这里，地毯也是干燥的，没有任何痕迹说明，曾经有人闯入过。

倒是Mycroft将Sherlock吵醒了，他坐起来不高兴地冲他的哥哥皱起眉，Mycroft道歉了。

在他离开的时候Sherlock叫住他。

“你在害怕吗，成为国王。”他以为他只是紧张，比较还有没几天他们的船就要到港口了。“要是你想找人谈谈，随便谈点什么，我都在这里，好吗。”Mycroft笑了，他走过去揉了揉Sherlock睡的乱七八糟的头发。他一直等到Sherlock再次睡着才离开，就像他从前一直那么做的一样。

之后他回到自己的房间。

他看到了，即使房间里只有Sherlock，他依然知道Jim拿走了一些什么。

人类掌握科学，人鱼通晓魔法，这是公平的。

Mycroft不止一次见过Jim的那些小把戏。

 

他总是在晚上才来，Mycroft猜他白天才睡觉，因为他总是缠着他直到深夜。然而他又不忍心拒绝他，他就像Mycroft拥有的无数财宝中的最珍贵的一样，他为‘拥有’这个词而感到满足。当这个小东西贪婪地吃掉为他准备的食物的时候，Mycroft轻笑着抹去他嘴角的碎屑。

Mycroft开始教他说话。

他指着他自己说：“Mycroft。”

人鱼嘴里发出一连串‘咕噜’声试图模仿他的发音，在失败几次后他失望地扯着嘴角。Mycroft一点也不着急，他握着他的下巴让他抬起头来再试，人鱼不高兴地把头一甩直接钻去了水池深处不见了。

Mycroft也不是无时不刻地想着他的‘珍宝’，他是王位继承人，每天有数不清的事等着他头痛，尤其是他的弟弟。国王那时候还不算太老，尽管他有那么多事要操心，他在晚上依然能分的出空和Jim在一起。他其实不想做国王，不幸的是国王那两个儿子都不想继承王位。然而另一个让他不得不屈服的问题是，Sherlock不仅不愿意，他更不适合，Mycroft虽然不愿意，但他很适合。他抱着Jim坐在水池边上和他说他有时也想就这样一走了之，不过这到底只是存在于他幻想中的一场任性。他很认真地说：“我在入夜后就偷偷离开皇宫，马车会事先准备好。溜出皇宫其实很容易，Sherlock就做过好几次，当然只被我发现了。然后我就一直往南边……”人鱼的尾巴浸在水里轻轻地拍着水花。

“……直到来到没人认识我的地方……”他被他打断时还没发现，人鱼发出了一个含糊的音被他给忽略了。

“…My……”

“什么？”

“My……”

他突然明白过来他是在喊他的名字。

自从上次他生气跑掉后他就再也没教过他说话，他不知在什么时候偷偷练习了喊他的名字，虽然没有成功，但是这样就够了。

Mycroft打算再教一次他的名字，刚开口却被人鱼吻住了。

他的嘴唇比看起来的更加柔软，Mycroft闭起眼允吸着他的唇瓣，他张开口邀请Mycroft进入。他更本就不会接吻，努力地学着Mycroft的样用舌头与他纠缠着，呼吸急促了起来也只是握紧了Mycroft的衣角。Mycroft在他憋死自己前放过了他，这个小笨蛋连换气也不会，他好笑地看着他张着嘴大口喘气，忍不住再一次将他吻住。

他逐渐慢慢地深吻他，感觉到了那具身体在他手下微微颤抖起来。一瞬间他突然想要将Mycroft推开，被他一把攥住手腕继续吻着，只不过这一次稍微退出了些。像是在安慰他，Mycroft只是用嘴唇和他碰触着。手在腰间抚摸着，就是在鳞片和皮肤的界限那里，他的动作很慢，他想要他体会这个，但是也给他空间拒绝，他的手来到他胸口摸到了那粒已经挺立起来的乳头。他慢慢地倒进水里的时候眼里充满了矛盾，那时候Mycroft还以为他只是不能清楚自己是否愿意接受Mycroft的碰触。

让他们都进入水池较浅的那一边，人鱼躺在池里Mycroft手在水中抚摸着他，一些细小的气泡随着他的呼吸在水里四散着。

当他的手下滑的经过他腹部的时候他身体一颤，但依然没拒绝Mycroft。于是他就顺着自己的猜想在那里探索着，终于在下腹的两片鳍中间找到了他想要的。那两片鳍的内侧并没有鳞片，是和皮肤一样的颜色。他将它们轻轻拨开，看到了人鱼深粉色的阴茎就在中间，随着水流左右晃动着。他握住他的欲望上下动了起来，他的身体拱了起来更多的气泡从他嘴里冒了出来。张着嘴身体向后仰着试图获得Mycroft更多的碰触，他的指尖无力地搭在Mycroft握住自己欲望的手上。快感让他在水里扭动起来，Mycroft能感觉到他的鱼尾扫在自己腿上，最后他身体一阵抽动在水里发出无声的尖叫，白色的液体飘在了水面上。然后他再次安静了下来，还处在高潮的余韵中，眼睛闭着让自己晃动着。Mycroft手指还是没有离开那里，依然流连在他小腹和阴茎间，直到他再次慢慢变硬。

他终于将手指放在那个小洞上，略微用力地在入口处按压着，直到那里放松至可以让手指进入。Mycroft可以肯定他那里从来没有谁进入过，狭小的入口抗拒着他的手指。他在里面将他的指节微微曲起来为他放松，他不想伤害他，最大限度地忍耐着直到他觉得对方准备好了。

觉得可以了之后他让自己的硬挺慢慢进入，他的体内太紧太热，Mycroft停了一下然后小幅度地动着。由于不适应人鱼不知该怎么应对，他只是皱着眉承受着，双手在水里没有支点。Mycroft拉过他的手放在自己的阴茎上，他开始一点点开发他的身体。在他可以尽情进出他身体时，他也确定他找准了位置，在一个挺入之后人鱼的身体猛然一颤双眼大睁。之后他用力往那里顶入，每一下都让人鱼在水中挺动着自己的腰。但是没有支点Mycroft扶着他进出着总觉得少了点，他突然将他从水里捞起抱在他的腰上，这位置刚好让他们更顺利地结合。Mycroft看不见他的表情，他的头紧紧地和他贴着双手环抱他的肩膀。在他往那个小洞里冲刺的时候人鱼在耳边发出越来越大的喘息还有无法遏制的呻吟，他同样勃起坚硬的阴茎戳在Mycroft小腹上滑腻的液体已经溢出，随着Mycroft的动作抹在他皮肤上更让阴茎头部得到更多刺激。

Mycroft记得他第一次爆发在Jim体内的感觉，那一刻Jim也达到高潮，他体内缩了起来身体紧紧地攀在Mycroft身上，他将他的种子深深埋入Jim体内好像这样就能拥有他。

 

Mycroft回到他的房间，他等着Jim，他一定会来的。

他坐着一直等，直到浓浓的睡意包裹住他。

蜡烛熄灭了。

他闻到海浪向他靠近，在地毯上拖过哗哗的水声，等到他想起窗子是关着的时候。

黑暗中伸出一只手摸在他脸上。


	3. 第三晚上，Mycroft失眠很严重

从不知道什么时候开始Mycroft变得忙碌起来，他毕竟是继承人。

人鱼没有因此而烦恼，事实上Mycroft发现他来的也少了，每次也就正好在他有空的时候。而他也不问原因，这也许也是人鱼的魔法之一吧。

皇宫里要举行舞会，Mycroft正告诉他的时候Sherlock突然摔门进来，人鱼从他怀里挣脱‘扑通’一声跳入水里。

“你在做什么？那是什么？”他满面怒容但是还是注意到了Mycroft房间里的不同寻常。

“进来之前要敲门，Sherlock。”Mycroft叹了口气。

似乎处在某种焦躁的情绪中，Sherlock没有再询问刚才的问题。

“舞会！又！是！该！死！的！舞会！”他向天翻了个白眼，用手盖在双眼上大喇喇地躺在沙发上踢掉了鞋子。

要是别人，Mycroft有耐心的话也许会找点理由劝一下，但是Sherlock他弟弟，他明白道理是没用的。

“你知道你得去。”Mycroft把刚才抱过Jim的湿乎乎的手擦干。

“你也知道我不会去的。”

 

果然最后Sherlock还是没去。

正好也没人在意，Mycroft甚至觉得他的父亲可能也偷偷松了口气？要知道上一次Sherlock不停地公开说着贵族们那些大家都知道的小秘密，这可有些尴尬了。

一千万片玫瑰花瓣铺在在宫殿外的台阶上，迎接着贵客们。宫殿里那些黄铜镀金的烛台都被擦的光可鉴人，水晶灯折射着烛火闪闪发亮。红色天鹅绒窗帘被金色的缎带挽起，室内男男女女带着的珠宝让今晚的月亮都暗淡无光。到处都是绸缎和蕾丝，大朵大朵的云似的羽毛扇子，缀着各色宝石。桌子上精致的餐点让人食欲大开，沙发上放着绣花的靠枕和洛可可式的扶手相得益彰。

这不仅仅是一场舞会，Mycroft从楼梯上走下来，打量着穿着华服的人们。

他们的国家依海而建，但并不以渔业为主，而是商业。

但是被邀请的并不是国内重要的商户，相反来的几乎全是其他国家和他们有贸易往来的商人。Mycroft比较在意的是舞会之后的那些事，显然舞会只是人们面子上的一种交际，有另一件事迫在眉睫。

你知道的，一场舞会它包含的意义要远多于字面上的意义。其中有人结实了新朋友，为他的未来增添可能的机会；也许暗藏着几朵秋波，很快就要有一对对人消失到隐蔽的角落里；有人小声地说着什么，可能是八卦，那个怪异的王子Sherlock；当然免不了还有一些阴谋。

我将我的朋友介绍给你，你将你的朋友介绍给我。大家就都是朋友，以后好说话好照应。

Mycroft几乎已经和所有的来宾握过手。之前戴着大颗珍珠耳环的女士刚死了丈夫，她本可以获得大量的遗产，但一场‘意外’使一切都成了泡影，她需要有人出主意，还需要新人来给分享她那床丝质羽毛芯的厚被子。把背挺得直直的那位商人，他表情严肃，根本就不想和任何人打招呼连客套下都不行，好歹Mycroft是王子他才勉强弯了下嘴角，然后迅速使这个笑容消失到了胡子后面，一个月以前他还是个乐观积极的人。一个年轻人慷慨激扬地高声谈论着什么，他周围有不少人，他们听着他的言论是不是愤慨地点点头，他父亲和他们国家来往很久了，他不是第一次受邀来这个宫殿却是第一次没有试图对女仆们抛媚眼。

一旁有人在和皇后说话，他的母后看来很高兴，Mycroft在吻一位贵族小姐的手的时候听见了她的笑声，有人逗的她很开心。

他打算过去打招呼。

那个人比他弟弟大点，穿着白色的礼服上面用金线描绘着一些繁复的花纹，领巾上的红宝石娇艳欲滴，袖口缀着的珍珠时隐时现躲藏在白色的蕾丝间，手上倒是只有一枚简单的刻着家族纹章戒指，戴在大拇指上，皮靴光泽油亮。

然而Mycroft并没有注意到这些，他的眼睛一下子被他的脸吸引了。

他和人鱼长的一摸一样！

不，不是他。

这个人的皮肤带着温暖的粉色，眼睛倒是又大又黑，可是里面少了一些人鱼特有的光彩，最重要的是，他有腿，能走路。

他看到Mycroft走过来主动向他伸出手：“James Moriarty。叫我Jim就好。”他的声音不高，很温和。

皇后没费神介绍Mycroft是谁，毕竟没有人不知道大王子Mycroft。

“Jim刚才和我说了他旅行中的一事，他可真是有意思。”Jim脸上挂着谦逊的微笑，当他听到皇后这样赞美他的时候。

Mycroft想知道关于他的更多的事，他以前没在任何宴会上见过他，也没听说过Moriarty这个名字，不动声色地他把这点掩饰住。

他握住对方伸过来的手，毫不意外地发现那的确是属于人类的温暖干燥的皮肤。

“想他这样的年轻的成功商人可不多见啊，Myc你可以和Jim聊聊，然后我要去看一下你弟弟…你明白的。”皇后将手上的酒一口喝干就离开了。

“我的荣幸，殿下。”

皇后的意思很明白，他们无时不刻在注意对他们有利的人，既然她这样说了Moriarty一定有什么特殊的地方。

“Jim，我之前都没见过你。”Mycroft微笑着从一边走过的侍者端着的盘子上拿起两杯香槟。

“说实话收到邀请我也很意外，”Jim接过Mycroft递过来的香槟，“想我这样没有背景人能得到国王的赏识我非常感激。”他非常的直言不讳，但又很得体。

谈话中他知道了Jim也是一个商人，先前一直在与邻国贸易，最近想要开拓自己的商道才被引荐了过来。

“最近不太平啊，我损失了不少，大家都是。”他将杯子举到唇边，酒沾湿了他的嘴唇。

“父王他很重视这件事，所以举办了这场舞会，之后会有一个小型的会议。”

“希望会有解决的办法。”Jim虽然极力掩饰住，但Mycroft依然看的出他忧心忡忡的。

Mycroft最近很忙的原因，就是最近海上发生的一些古怪的事。

那些船装满了货物开出港口，随即就消失了，一点踪迹都没有。几周后发现它们七零八落地乱飘在海面上，里面的货没了不说，连船员都消失了。大家不仅损失惨重，而且没人敢在出海。

Jim说他也是好不容易才在商道上有了自己的地位，可是有一次他的船出去了也发生了这种事。他不信邪又试了一次，结果依然如此，这连续两次丢失货物让他亏大了，现在他手头的资金也只能勉强支撑他再出海一次。

他们彼此交换着各自的看法，Mycroft发现Jim聪明极了。Mycroft一直都将自己的智慧以一种含蓄的方法表露出来，他已经有一个锋芒毕露的弟弟了，但并不是所有人都能接的上他那种过人的智慧，所以他在待人接物方面也总是压抑着自己。可是他面对着Jim完全不需要这么做，Jim可以应对他的每一个话题，甚至提出许多新颖的看法，他的想法让Mycroft眼前一亮。

这场交流实在是太愉快了，Jim完全能理解自己是什么意思，甚至是话里有话包含着别的含义的那些。他们的谈话慢慢偏离了原来的内容，延伸到了更多其它领域。

这种感觉太奇妙了，Jim和他的确是第一次见面，但是他不知不觉能和他说很多话。几乎没一会，他心里完全不在想他为什么和人鱼长的一样。那条小人鱼脾气暴躁，而Jim温顺，他一言不合就甩尾巴游走，Jim却用机智的言语和Mycroft交锋着。他和他说些政治上的事，然后转向艺术，接着是街头巷尾的秘闻，不知不觉他提起了Sherlock，还有皇室内部的事。最后他开始透露出自己内心的事，不过他很小心地避免着将最想说的那句讲出来。当然他明白，Jim一点知道他在说什么，即使他没有明说，他想表达的一直是他对王位没兴趣，不过是责任。

有时候想要拉拢别人，最好将自己的秘密透露一点，Mycroft已经决定他需要Jim为他效力，他也确认了这个年轻人一定会愿意的。

时间过得太快，舞会在美好欢乐的气氛中结束了，夜已经很深了。

“我想我该走了。”其他人早就都陆续离开了，但Jim和Mycroft聊的太投缘以至于他太兴奋都忘记了时间。

“那我送你走吧。”Mycroft对着出口做了个‘请’的动作。

外面的马车只剩Jim的那一辆，在里宫殿略远一点的地方。

他们还沉浸在刚才的气氛中，他们都不想这么快就结束。于是他们很慢地走在洒满月光的路上，条路不算窄但他们离的很近。

Mycroft突然想说些什么，虽然现在问这话有点早，但他等不及了，他也确定Jim不会拒绝他。

“Jim。”他喊他的名字。

“是的，我的殿下？”

“你有没有想过，如果你不做商人，你愿意来皇宫里任职呢？”

他脸上的表情迟疑了一两秒，并不是没弄懂Mycroft的问题，也不是不知道该怎么回答，跟像是在思考Mycroft为什么会这么问。

然后他笑了：“当然了殿下，当然了。”

Mycroft对他的这回答很满意，他示意他继续走。他们之间的气氛太过美好了，Mycroft不知不觉牵住他的手，Jim停了下来疑惑地看着他。看着Jim转过来的脸，一半都隐藏在他的阴影之下，另一半被月光映的雪白，他向他靠近，忍不住将嘴唇贴了上去。Jim没有躲开，也没推开他，他只是让睫毛颤了颤就闭上了眼睛。Mycroft捧住他的脸加深了这个吻，Jim没有犹豫地回吻了他，他们的舌头依然是如此默契，不算是言语还是相触。他们变换着角度，品尝着对方，舌头滑过柔软的口腔组织。

这个吻不算激烈却很缠绵，他们吻了好一会，最后推开的时候双方都发出一阵满足的叹息。

在Jim坐上马车之后Mycroft和他约定了下次见面的时间和地点，他们俩单独见面的时间。

他们明天也会见到彼此，不过那时候大家都该在讨论商船失踪那件事。

Jim对他笑了笑，然后他们相互道别了。

Mycroft站在路中间目送马车的离开，在马开始真正跑起来之前，Jim从窗口探出头来，他立刻走上去想听Jim还要再说什么。

“如果你真的不想做国王，记得一直往南，去没人认识你的地方。”

这句话让他一瞬间浑身冰冷。

像是被钉在哪里一样，他看着Jim那张惨白的脸露出一个戏谑的诡笑被马车带远消失在了黑夜中。

 

他不断陷入噩梦与现实的夹缝，于是他再也睡不着了。

Jim冰冷的嘴唇因为他而变得温暖，他脑海中突然闪过这个画面。

昨夜他那纤细的脖子，柔软扭动的腰，光滑的皮肤细长的缠绕他腰间的腿，还有在他耳边的低语。

那些灵活的手指。

他无法不去想这些，还有一直望向他的深邃黑眼睛。

Jim这个骗子人鱼。


	4. 第四个晚上，船已航行过半

他们在大海深处有另一个帝国，要拨开层层波涛，穿越清透的海水到那浑浊的地方，途经黑暗的海道，与海怪擦身，来到冰冷的海底深处，很深很深的地方。

整个海洋都握在他手上，他们这样说。

传说人鱼王国也有一个国王，他比最狡诈的章鱼还要阴险，他把自己整天埋在浓厚的黑雾里酝酿着阴谋。

诡计从那里诞生，在海洋深处滋长，直到把他的触手伸向大陆。

Mycroft把多数，几乎是全部，精力放在对付Jim上。

那些船只在港口将货物、补给装运上船，慢慢驶向了他们的噩梦。

开始他们还在为海上的风平浪静而身心愉悦，一连几天不见风暴，即使在夜晚大海也只有小小的浪花翻滚在船只底下。随着船只逐渐往大洋中心驶去，他们就像被投入水缸的小石子。从某一个晚上，怪事开始发生，有人失踪了。几天后的清晨有人在甲板上发现同伴的尸骸，全船人都被震惊了。他们面对了可怖的尸骨一句话也说不出，头在这边，脚在那头，整个只剩下血淋淋白骨，上面皮肉全无。

人员逐渐变少，到后来每天都有人失踪，船长下令所有人都集中在一个房间里谁也不能离开。大家所不知道的，只有他一人察觉到的是，他们一周以来都在同一个地方，船停在了水面一动未动。他们将所有的食物和水都集中在一起，恐惧在他们之间流窜着。

就在他们的食物即将消耗的时候，听见了一阵美妙的歌声。

 

Mycroft‘啪’地将报告拍在桌子上。

几个船队基本都遭遇了这样的事，他猜想。

因为只有一个人被幸免了，说起来他并不是船上的船员，是偶尔一次海盗来袭时被抓住的俘虏。他被绑在房间里，当他听见歌声的时候，大家都精神恍惚着出去了，仿佛有一根无形的绳索套在他们脖子上。由于身上死死扎紧的麻绳，他只能伸长脖子用饥渴的双眼看着其他人离去。

Mycroft几乎能想象出那是怎样的一个场景。

当他们冒着气泡从深海里浮上来，白皙美丽近乎透明的面孔拨开了黑暗的海水。就像他的Jim的样，那里有无数个‘Jim’，从海底浮出来，引诱着人们走向他们。他们唱着歌，把身体撑在船沿，眼睛里满是蔚蓝的海水像两颗珍贵的宝石，水珠从脸颊两端滑落到胸口…对，就是Jim那样。Mycroft闭着眼，在黑暗中立马浮现出那一幅场景。他在无数个夜晚都欣赏过的美景，在月下，Jim的轮廓发着光，他嘴唇柔软却从未唱过歌。他从未让Mycroft知道他会说话，那就是他精心隐瞒的一场骗局，他仿佛要从Mycroft那里得到一些什么。

接下来的几年内，他们的国家表面上还算风平浪静，实际上Mycroft阻止过Jim的数次阴谋。

不论是作为海洋的主人还是Jim Moriarty。

他对Mycroft的国家了如指掌，Mycroft想那可能是自己的错，毕竟在他们短暂相处的那几个月里，他对他无话不说。然而Mycroft始终有最后一个疑问。

他究竟能从他那里得到什么？

Jim当然不缺钱财，他自己就是一个国王，他的海底珍宝数不甚数，人类的财物对他来说根本算不上什么。他也不削权利，如果是为了夺取陆上的霸权，他完全可以下重手，可他只是和Mycroft周旋着，明里暗里他们交锋过无数次。似乎也不是一个只有人类拥有的特殊物品，Mycroft知道人类有而人鱼没有的东西只有一样。

他们没有灵魂。

那么Jim想要的会是灵魂吗？

Mycroft的那些书里也提到过，有些恶魔会以人类的灵魂为生。

可以肯定的是，人类的灵魂并不是人鱼的食物。也许Jim也与哪个恶魔有所交易，他也需要人类的灵魂为他实现某种愿望。

这些都不对。

说不出原因，Mycroft只是知道，他的目的绝不是这么简单。有时候一闪而过的一个奇异想法闪过他的脑海，也许Jim根本就没有什么目的，也许他就只是喜欢这么做。就像他们人类中的一些人，只是因为无聊就去犯罪。会仅仅只是这样吗？

Mycroft知道所有事都会有一个结局，在他想提前结束这场‘玩笑’之前Jim却先发制人了。

他们后来也见过很多次，Mycroft无需承认Jim也知道，他一直还想再见到他。他也明白，这不是人鱼的魔法，在他靠近Jim的时候，那种想要离的更近的冲动，那是埋藏在欲望之下的一种感情。

四个月前，在他被确认即将继承王位后的那天Jim和他说，如果Mycroft愿意离开人鱼的世界，和他生活在大海里，他可以放过他的国民，当然还有Mycroft的那个曾今伤害过他的弟弟。一如很多个会面那样，他们以争吵结束，Mycroft没有抬头，他仍旧感觉的到Jim毒辣的目光盯在他身上。

只有这件事是他无法妥协的，即使他自己也不远成为国王。

 

Jim从来不曾在白天到访。

Mycroft从他身体里抽出来，手在Jim变得放松的身体上抚摸着。

Jim懒洋洋的躺在Mycroft的丝绒大床上，感觉着他的手渐渐集中在他的腿上流连着，他知道Mycroft有一个疑问。

真正值得问的Mycroft永远也不会问，他想。

然而人鱼还有那么多秘密，其他的那些Jim可以全部告诉他，只要他想要知道。

“你为什么从不在白天出现？”Mycroft靠近他。

哦，他想问的才不是这个，一边钻进他怀中Jim继续等着。

“我不喜欢太阳。”这不完全是实话，人鱼有时候也会在闲暇时刻浮出水面，躺在一个礁石上嗮太阳。他们不喜欢的只是全天暴露在太阳下，水分流失的感觉并不好。如果Jim以人类的样子在白天来找Mycroft，那么他就忍受一整个白天的日光。

“太阳对我来说太过‘温暖’了。”人鱼长期生活在冰冷的水底，并不意味着他们不喜欢温暖的地方，通常他们嗮太阳的时间也不会太久，事实上他们只喜欢一种温度。

脸靠在Mycroft的胸前，Jim心里想他只喜欢Mycroft的体温。这个可不会告诉你，他在心里补充了一句。

是的，他们只喜欢人类的体温。

然后他又等了几分钟，Mycroft似乎已经忘记他本来想问的。Jim叹口气，他其实也想他问的。

但是Mycroft却说起了别的事。

“你听过这个故事吗？一个小人鱼，他为了变成人，和巫婆做交易，用声音换了一双人腿。”

“抱我去洗澡吧。”Jim在心里狠狠翻了一个白眼。

几分钟之后，Mycroft就知道了答案。

“湿了就变成鱼尾？”Mycroft看着Jim泡在浴池里的双腿一点点在水里变成了一甩一甩尾巴。

Jim向他招招手，他也进到浴池里，赞叹地看着Jim那美丽的尾巴。

“想要变回人类的双腿，擦干就行了。”

如果要问全海洋里最法力无边的巫师是谁，所有生物都会告诉你，一定是人鱼国王。

Jim不需要借助任何人的力量，况且在得到腿的这件事上，根本就用不着这么麻烦，所有人鱼都是这样的。

 

三天前的那个晚上，Mycroft进入Sherlock的房间，却没见到Jim。

他却更担心了，虽然他什么也没说，但他一眼就瞥到了Sherlock脖子上的一个细小的伤痕。

Jim应该是取走了他的血液。

而人鱼取走人类的血只有一种用途——诅咒与控制。他不知道具体Jim会怎么做，但他这么做绝对是在威胁Mycroft和他一起走。

他甩开脑海里挥之不去的漆黑双眼，有一个计划必须在今晚进行。

站在甲板上，他将一方绣了字的手帕丢进海里，浪花立刻将小小的白色吞没了。

他坐在房间里静静地等着。

【这里的隐藏场景是麦哥绣手帕噗】


	5. 第五个晚上，大海变的暴躁，渡轮显得如此渺小

墨迹，会在海水里晕染开，最后还未来得及到达深海的那张小纸片，会被海水泡的支离破碎。

Jim曾告诉Mycroft一个可以联系到他的方法。

当他有话要告诉他，当Jim不在陆地上的时候。

Mycroft要是想，“只要你想，”Jim是这样告诉他的，“你就把字秀在手帕上，再丢入海中，我就能看到。”他用手指在Mycroft手背上慢慢划过。

他只用过两次，这是第三次。

事不过三，他在心里默念着。

这是最后一次了。

 

第一次，Mycroft很生气，他在手帕上匆匆绣下一些责备的话。不过他到底是Mycroft，他不会轻易去和Jim联系。有多少个夜晚，他想念他光滑的皮肤，漆黑的双眼，想念他冷冰冰的触感，但他都忍住，将手帕扔回了抽屉。如果有可能，他希望能找到一个可以永远摆脱Jim的方法，有时候他狠下心会这么想。

他的目的并不是告诉Jim他有多生气，毕竟Jim的目的之一就是要让他发火。在手帕的周围，他同时绣下了一些咒符，在Jim接触到的同时那些咒符会对他产生伤害，他只是要惩罚他。

第二次的那个燥热的晚上，他辗转难眠，Jim的影像频频进入他的脑海。他以为他不会再来了，毕竟他曾用Jim给予的承诺伤害过他。但是Jim还是来了。

他们谁也没说话，互相看了一会，再也忍不住一样用力抱住对方。

迫不及待地吻着他，床单在Jim身下乱成一团，逐渐擦干了他的鱼尾。Mycroft吻着他的双腿，那原本不该 出现在Jim身上的东西。他双腿颤抖着，这是当他还是人类的样子时最敏感的部位。Mycroft用舌头反复舔弄那里的皮肤，手去揉搓Jim已经勃起的阴茎。

之后Mycroft在他身体里进出着，Jim皱着眉紧紧地与他十指交握，他始终不能习惯在陆地上喘气。Mycroft看着他手上的伤，那是几年前他给他的惩罚。伤口一直没长好过，那道咒符本身就带有不易愈合的效果，再加上Jim几乎整日在海洋里，于是这几年来伤口一开始愈合随即就化脓，一直这么反反复复地到今天。他根本就不知道，这样的伤口Jim用魔法很快就能治愈。他只是不想，Mycroft没给过他什么，除掉回忆，这也许算为数不多能留下的东西吧。

他们一同在这个夜晚沉沦于欲望。

却在第一轮太阳升起之时烟消云散。

Jim依旧在第一缕阳光落下来的时候离开了，Mycroft醒来的时候没有睁眼就感觉到，他怀里是空的。

然而他从不怀疑Jim是否是一个梦。

那么多悲惨的事实提醒着他，Jim是人类的敌人。

 

今天就把一切都结束掉吧。

把手帕丢入海里的时候，他其实是犹豫的。他难道没有更好的办法去阻止Jim？不能够杀死他，更何况他恐怕没有这个把握。要杀死他除非两败俱伤，他觉得要是真的这样，Jim反倒会乐意。有一件事，在他心里一直清楚，但他强行把这个想法压了下去。无论Jim最初接近他的目的是什么，他现在想要的只有一件事。

Jim也许是个狡猾的对手，但他从来都言出必行，至少对Mycroft是如此。

他毫不怀疑Jim今晚回来，假设他用手帕伤害过他许多次，他也依旧会遵守约定。当时他对他说：“放弃吧，反正你也不喜欢。倒不如和我去海里，这样自由自在不好吗？”

Mycroft没有理会，他审查着继承典礼的流程，忽视着此刻缠在他身上的Jim。

“你不放心的话，我可以保证，从今往后不再到陆地上来，也不再找那些人类的麻烦。”他把‘保证’两个字加重音。

这是不可能的。

他可以忽视着，反而使这个想法越加清晰地在他心头跳动。

Jim想要的不过是和他在一起。

不，不，不……他说服自己别这么想。狡猾Jim只是想让他这么想，他是做出那种样子，就像他最初欺骗他的那样。他所希望的，一定是一个更大的阴谋，Mycroft有责任阻止他。

之后Jim又来过一次，他依然没有动摇。之后2个月他都没得到Jim的半点信息，直到4天前他出现在海上。之后他潜入他的房间，并未再次询问，只是纠缠住他，再次让Mycroft埋入自己的身体里。

最后他对他说：“Jim…即使是这样…我的决定也不会改变。”

 

那张手帕传达了一个讯息。

今晚他让Jim来找他，他说他答应了。

他担心Jim会看出来，他在船上布下的陷阱。Jim是如此聪明，他通晓几乎所有魔法。不过Mycroft也是有备而来，即使人类常常不受其他生物的信任，但他们仍有办法得到一些帮助。

南边森林里有一些古老的精灵，Mycroft早就去寻访过他们。虽然不容易，最后他还是从那里得到了一些东西。一些可以用来克制住人鱼的阵法。

他偷偷地用这个在被捕获的其他人鱼身上试过，的确是有效的。但面对Jim，他没有百分百的把握，一来是因为Jim的确强大。

Mycroft没有在场，但是他知道Jim被捕获时脸上的表情。

这就是他没把握赢的第二个原因，他怕自己心软。所以他坐在房间里，想法子让自己钉在座椅上。天鹅绒的坐垫仿佛流水一样，他几乎一刻也没安稳过。

Jim的目光透过了黑暗烧灼着房间里的他。

动用全部自制力才没去看他，Mycroft几乎怀疑自己有一丝愧疚，为欺骗Jim与他相见却又布下陷阱。

在他陷入自我挣扎的同时大海因为失去主人而变得更危险。


	6. 第六个晚上，船身颠簸的几乎翻转

人鱼拥有永恒的生命。

Jim在海里兴风作浪，也沉睡过几百年，他曾到访过最深的海峡，打败过最强大的海怪。在他四处征战企图统治整个海洋的的时候人类才刚开始在陆地上建立国家。

海底世界没有人不知晓他的名号，再那之后在海里几乎没有什么能够引起他的兴趣，他的注意力慢慢转向了陆地。

从此以后，血液逐渐由海里沾染上了大地。

第一次见到Mycroft，也是在一艘游轮上。

那是Jim刚开始对人类表现出兴趣的时候，他悄悄靠近这艘不同寻常的大船。

不同于别的民用船或商船，这艘船特别的巨大，而且十分的豪华。Jim用魔法窥探着里面人类的。

里面正上演着一出阴谋，他一下子就注意到了那个掩藏住自己智慧的王子。

Jim与太多聪明人交过手，他知道最好的玩弄他们的方法并不是直接过招，而是欺骗。

他活过那些阴谋辈出的年岁，Mycroft内心仅仅透露出一点点对王室的倦怠也被他捕捉到了。

最开始，他想的只是，拐走这个国家的王子一定很好玩。

然而Mycroft终究不是普通人。

Jim一面装成不会说话的人鱼，另一面让同类悄悄潜入海边的村落。一时间所有人被笼罩于恐慌之中，Mycroft虽然不知道对手是谁，但他的确有防卫的方法。之后几次的周旋Jim并未占到多少好处，他也试过将战略转移去来往的商船，却忍不了与Mycroft面对面较量的诱惑。

冷静的Mycroft，Jim是多想要看他惊讶的样子。

他要寻找一个机会。

随着人鱼Jim与他的关系日渐紧密，Mycroft对他吐露了更多的秘密。

那一个夜晚，月亮时而隐藏在云里，时而忽现，水池的波光变幻莫测。Jim被他抱着在池边，水被他晃动的鱼尾激起的涟漪搅乱了水里的倒影。Mycroft慢慢地和他说着他想要离开，Jim就是这个时候忽然想和他说话。他开口喊Mycroft的名字，却忍住了更多的话，看他开心的样子，Jim也很高兴，可是并不因为计谋的得逞。他还来不及去理由对方的愉悦，自己已经凑上去吻他。

Mycroft永远都不会知道一切从那个晚上改变了。

这个人类，如此大胆地触摸他的身体，闯进他的深处，从来没有人敢这么做。当他们的皮肤互相接触，他几乎不能控制自己想要得到更多，对方的体温让他着迷，Jim靠过去让他们的胸膛紧贴在一起，鼻子在Mycroft颈窝蹭着，感受着他将自己填满。几乎不舍得让他离开半寸，就连Mycroft抽出去再次撞进来之前的那几微秒也让他感到空虚。他享受自己被滚烫阴茎塞着的感觉，迫不及待地想要Mycroft进到更里面。Jim迎合着他律动着身体，汗珠从他雪白的身体上掉落，被Mycroft舔掉后引发了他另一波的颤动。

身体深处有什么东西要涌出来了，Jim将Mycroft更加用力地抱住。在欲望里沉醉，他不知道他并不仅仅在与Mycroft做爱，这也是灵魂的交融，在那个瞬间Jim产生了自己拥有灵魂的错觉。要不是欲望一波又一波来的如此迅猛，他可以有时间考虑那满溢出来东西是什么。他不明白该怎么处理，呻吟从他的喉咙里冲了出来，那东西涌动的更剧烈了，从他心脏里挤进血管，连指尖都开始发热，最后无处宣泄从他的眼角流了出来和欲望一起爆发了。

他突然明白了。

 

Jim在想他不能让这艘船靠岸。

根据人类与神灵的约定，国王是受完全的庇佑的，一旦Mycroft成为国王，Jim的魔法在某一程度会失效。

要是还要寻求转机，必须在海洋上。

黑暗中他被锁了起来，而魔咒让他不能让他把鱼尾变成人腿。

他按邀来到船上，没见到Mycroft却被他布下的阵法捕获。

开始他觉得被羞辱了，一时间怒气从上脑却没办法挣脱。不过现在他想到另一件事，不能变成人类让他的皮肤慢慢变干。他会失水，会皱成一团，会死，不过这反而让他有了希望。

他微笑地对自己说：你猜Mycroft回来吗？

然后门外就想起了脚步。

 

“你会死的。”Mycroft站在他边上低头看着锁在地上的Jim，现在的他皮肤一点也不光滑，他看起来灰头土脸，身体到处都皱了起来，眼睛里也没有了光彩。

“来。”Jim努力抬头看他，眨眨眼。

Mycroft允许自己保留最后一点同情，蹲了下来。

“我并不再要求你跟我走。”Jim知道普通的谎话Mycroft不再会上当。

他面无表情地看着Jim，等他说完，他已经决定无论他说什么都不能改变什么。

“真的，”Jim再次让自己变得乖顺，“我只是来做最后一件事。”

“你一直知道关于人鱼的各种传闻，有些是假的有些是真的。我告诉你，那时候我知道你将会成为国王的时候……”他的表情变得艰难。

“我怀孕了，”他不等Mycroft有所反应就接着说，“你应该知道这个传闻，人鱼男女都能生育。”

一时间Mycroft不知做何种反应，他也来不及去想这是否也是骗局。

“但是很可惜，我努力了几个月，试图和你永远在一起，你却一直抗拒着我。所以我…我杀死了这个孩子。”

要是刚才Mycroft还在怀疑，那现在他的大脑几乎完全空白了。

“我后悔了……我知道以后我们不会再见面了，如果是这样，至少留下点什么，留下你的孩子也好，我只是为了这个来的。”

开始Jim的确带着阴谋接近Mycroft，只是最后他不得不承认，人类的确不会魔法，但他们很擅长一种名叫‘爱’的诅咒。Jim苦涩地想，他恐怕是爱上Mycroft了。但他也同样无法停下与他的较量，他很久没遇到过这样的对手，他时常陷入一种疯狂的自我审问。

此时此刻，那种感觉又来了，他浑身发软并不完全因为魔咒。就是这个男人让他发狂，愿意抛下一切赌一把，愿意与他血肉交融。

 

Mycroft心软了，他解开了锁链。

这个时候忽然在Jim心头爆发了一种想法，他要告诉Mycroft他在骗他，这不过是半句谎话。他想再次抱紧他，告诉他那时候他的确没怀孕，但是那另一半的真话……

他和Mycroft在一起这么久，他一直都用魔法控制着自己。但2个月前的那一次，他心里全是让Mycroft留下来，他们在争执中滚做一团，在交合中互相撕咬着，激烈的情感占据了他的全部，让他忘记了应该要使用的魔法。

然后在他回去后的第一周他就发现了。

他强忍住将手放到腹部的冲动，尽量不动声色地躲避着Mycroft的目光。事实上只要Mycroft再对他表现出多一点的妥协，哪怕是欺骗他会和他一起离开，他就会扑进他怀里告诉他，现在正有一个生命在他身体里挣扎着。

如果Jim会这么做他就不是Jim Moriarty了。

然而Mycroft在最后一刻找回了理智，他忽然又觉得即使他亏欠了Jim也只能亏欠到底了，他太了解Jim。

果然在他转回来的时候看到了Jim手中的瓶子，那个装有Sherlock血液的玻璃管。

Jim对他露出一个毛骨悚然的笑容，抬手将墙上的用来布阵的火把丢在地上，火焰一舔上地面的精油就一下蹿的老高。Mycroft在火光中看到Jim往门那里跑了出去。

外面很快就到处是火光了，Jim用他的魔法让船几乎全燃烧起来。

烟呛得Mycroft直咳嗽，他知道Jim肯定不会找到Sherlock。他的弟弟不会乖乖听他，于是他早就在他的晚饭里放了药，现在Sherlock在他早就准备好的秘密房间里。

他冲进那里，摇醒床上的Sherlock。他看起来惊讶极了，随着Mycroft进来的是外面的火焰还有黑烟。Mycroft什么也没说，他尽可能快地拉着Sherlock往他记得的甲板的方向跑，一面无视着Sherlock的发问。

他把他拉到甲板边缘，“Mycroft你得告诉我这一切是怎么回事！”

Mycroft来不及在最后看他一眼就将他推入海中。

Sherlock得活下来，Mycroft已经看到了地下的救生船。

至于他……

Jim还在里面，没找到Sherlock他是不会离开的。

他要去找Jim。


	7. 第九个夜晚，Sherlock的加冕仪式上来了很多人

大主教站在他面前，手都举酸了。

他清清咳嗽一声，提醒几秒后就要成为国王的Sherlock该回过神来了。

于是Sherlock才抬起他绿色的眼睛看了眼皇冠。

这该是属于Mycroft的，跪下去的时候他这么想。

然而最后那皇冠沉甸甸地还是落在了Sherlock的头上，周围的掌声一点也没传入他耳朵里。

 

Sherlock永远也不知道那艘船是怎么起火的。

他的确疑心过Mycroft，那晚他看起来神色古怪。他隐藏的很好，但Sherlock毕竟是以观察入微做特长的。他察觉出了他的兄长应该是在烦恼某件事。

这个时候还能让Mycroft烦心的，只有登基这件事。

成为国王是一件严肃的、重大而庄严的事。Sherlock非常庆幸他是弟弟，Mycroft也的确是适合的人选，至于他的哥哥实际上愿不愿意，他一点也没往那个方向上考虑。

要是换做平时，他也许会猜Mycroft在为Jim烦心。

他的哥哥有一个情人。

Jim Moriarty.

听到这个名字的时候他嗤笑了一声，这个做作的Jim，竟然用了海上霸主的名字。

没品。

这是Sherlock对他的评价。

Sherlock比Mycroft知道更多关于神怪的故事，他甚至知道Jim的存在，只是不知道眼前的人就是他从小读的书里的人物。

不过正好和Sherlock一直以来以嘲笑他为乐趣的Mycroft相配，做作的Jim和做作的Mycroft，他觉得真是太合适了。

不过即使是这样也没能改变他讨厌Jim这件事。

但他不相信这是Jim做的。

Sherlock不懂爱情，但他知道他厌恶Jim是因为Jim看着Mycroft的眼神，就是那种眼神让他相信Jim是永远不会伤害Mycroft。

然而他永远也不会知道那艘船是怎么起火的。

Mycroft在那天将他丢入水中，没有告诉他为什么，没有再给他留下一个字。

他在海里并没有赶上救生船，混乱中并没有人发现他，幸运的是即使他后来晕了过去也没事。

之后他在海上漂两天才被人救起。

 

“Mycroft……”他在人们的祝福中轻声念叨着兄长的名字，但是很快被淹没了。

 

END

 

 

番外：

 

Mycroft寻找着Jim，哪里都没有他的身影。

大火从来都是人鱼所害怕的，要是还找不到Jim，他不敢去想后面的事。

突然他灵光一现，既然Jim去找了Sherlock……

他往Sherlock本该在的房间的方向跑去，火势已经很严重了而且他的体力基本已经透支，要不是还想着救Jim，恐怕他以及倒下了。

果然Jim就在那个房间的门口，他已经失去了意识，身体半边被烧得焦黑。

Mycroft一把捞起他残败的身体，他还得再坚持一下…再坚持一下…

到处都是大火，他要出去很艰难，他只能尽量保护Jim不被烧到。

最后将Jim拖上来的时候他几乎摊在地上，用尽最后的力气，他将Jim托起来推出船去。

他没有力气在顾得上自己，船已经全毁了，慢慢地翻转了过来。

他想要的不是这样的结局，不过既然Jim和Sherlock都好好的，这也算是可以接受的。

Mycroft闭上了眼睛……

 

Jim落入了水中。

他一直在下沉，海水立即缓解了他的伤势。

突然间他睁开双眼。

Mycroft还在那里！他意识到。

他往上看，这艘燃烧着的船正在下沉，他要去带Mycroft出来，他肯定他一定还在里面。

大火烧的海水沸腾起来，海水早就灌满了船舱，Jim在滚烫的海水里寻找着Mycroft。

他看到Mycroft飘在甲板那里，随着船下沉着，肺里的空气早就耗尽了。

Jim游过去抱住他，他用鳃过滤出一些海里的空气，嘴唇对住Mycroft将气送过去。

他将他带出很远，海面上到处都燃烧着，一直到可以浮出来为止。他知道哪里有陆地，Jim带着Mycroft往那里游过去，一直游了很远很远。

 

他醒来的时候，感觉头痛欲裂，阳光照的他眼花，他用手遮住自己的双眼，然后像是想起了什么似得猛地一颤。

Jim在哪里？

他四处张望，在离他不远的地方，Jim躺在那里意识全无，被海浪推搡着飘来飘去，他慌忙跑了过去捞起他检查。

感谢上帝，他还活着！

Sherlock无可奈何地成为了国王，而他和Jim都活着，在远离王国的地方。

Mycroft将他紧紧抱住，再也不松手了。

从此以后他们过着幸福快乐的生活直到永远。

 

END


End file.
